


Something Missing Teaser

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Series: Cursed [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Working on my redraft of <em>Feels Like The End</em>.  I'll hopefully have it posted soon.  Until then, I will be teasing you with little drabbles from larger fanfictions.</p></blockquote>





	Something Missing Teaser

“Do you ever feel like something’s missing?”

* * *

“Sometimes, when I’m at the dining table, or I’m reading, I’ll search for someone who isn't there. Sometimes when I go to bed at night or wake up in the morning, the bed is too big, too cold, too empty. Sometimes I miss someone I've never even met.”

* * *

“Then there are the nightmares. Every night, I’m haunted by the same scene. I’m standing in front of my house. The pack is around me. There is someone at my side I can’t see. A man is standing in front of me. A witch. His coven is scattered at the edge of the clearing. He is angry. I have killed his daughter, he shouts. And now he will take something I love from me. I get scared. I start to move. Before I can do anything, there is this sudden emptiness inside of me, like I am missing something. Then I wake up.”

* * *

“There is a man I don't know. I don’t know his name. I don’t know what he looks like. I don’t know who he is. I don’t even know if he exists. But I know I love him.”

* * *

“Sometimes, I find myself thinking there is something missing. Then I realize I’m being stupid and I forget about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working on my redraft of _Feels Like The End_. I'll hopefully have it posted soon. Until then, I will be teasing you with little drabbles from larger fanfictions.


End file.
